degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4441793-20160121222807
For the upcoming Degrassi vs. Shameless event Lip Gallagher and Eli Goldsworthy, who are scheduled to battle each other, have a heated verbal disagreement over their work resumes. LIP: Listen, I've had mediocre opponents and I destroyed theirs asses! ELI: Yeah, MEDIOCRE. All of my opponents were of HIGH level tier! ALL of mine! LIP: EXACTLY! So, if you can't beat a nigga of high level tier, what the FUCK makes you think you can beat ME?? ELI: Nigga, I've won EVERY single battle I had. LIP: No, most of your battles were debatables. ELI: Okay, "debatables" with motherfuckers you wouldn't last a single ROUND with. Let me tell you something, Miles Hollingsworth will BODY you! Dead ass! LIP: Yeah, okay, let's see him get past my brother Ian first. Did YOU win your battle with Miles? ELI: YES! Miles knows and admitted that he lost to me! LIP: So, who else did you beat besides Miles? ELI: I beat Captain Hook, I beat Jake Martin, I beat Drew Torres, I beat John Bennet, I definitely beat Nathan Scott... LIP: Jake and Hook, BOTH debatable! You didn't clearly win either of them! You fucking beat Bennett due to him CHOKING, my nigga! And as far Nathan, that nigga just came off a huge classic battle with Daryl Dixon two days prior to battling you....and you just BARELY beat him! ELI: Yeah, okay... LIP: Okay, so that proves that you're fucking overrated and you're NOT that dangerous because you only beat niggas on their WEAKNESSES! ELI: No, you haven't beaten ANYBODY that really matters in the game! You haven't beat ONE top tier nigga yet! LIP: Eli, don't even! Don't fucking play with me! I haven't beat a top guy? Are you trying to say I didn't KILL John Bennett! ELI: Please, that shit was debatable. LIP: GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! Are you fucking kidding me?! Keep it a buck, my nigga! WHAT round was even remotely debatable in that battle? I killed him! ELI: Dude, stop yelling. That doesn't make you any more accurate. LIP: Fine. But let me just say this, you beat Bennett when he was just coming up as a rapper, I actually beat him when he made it to top tier status! ELI: NO! Lip, you "beat" Bennett after three niggas in a row done already BODIED him! LIP: But you didn't clearly beat Bennett! ELI: Neither have you! LIP: You're the only one who said that, Eli. Everybody that watched said I clearly won that battle! ELI: So, name me another top battler that you've battled. LIP: I haven't! I said I had mostly mediocre opponents. ELI: OKAY, so you have no room to talk! You can't brag about beating mediocre rappers. That sounds whack, nigga! LIP: But you didn't clear beat any top nigga! What top nigga have you beaten besides Miles, whom I might mention was a fucking ROOKIE when you battled him. It was his first fucking battle and he held his own against you....a so-called fucking legend. ELI: Like I said, everybody I battled, I WON. LIP: You've been battling for five years and only had eight battles. I've beaten THREE TIMES that many people, Eli. ELI: THREE TIMES THE AMOUNT OF FUCKING NOBODIES! NOBODIES! LIP: Oh yeah, so Bennet's a nobody? Sid Jenkins is a nobody? Now, all of a sudden these niggas are nobodies?? ELI: In terms of BARS....they're nobodies! LIP: BUT YOU FUCKING BEAT DEREK HAIG AND DAMIAN HAYES, my nigga! Wanna talk about fucking nobodies??? ELI: My first two battles versus the six SERIOUS competition I've had after that. LIP: But Derek and Damian were you only clear wins, dude! And them niggas are fucking TRASH, my nigga! TRASH! You don't get no fucking points for that! You know what? I'm fucking done! ELI: Be done then, Lip. I don't give a shit! LIP: Nigga, I'll fucking see you at the event. It's OVER. I'm gonna BAR you to fucking dust! Lip leaves the scene all pissed off, meanwhile, Eli is talking to camera man taping the whole incident. ELI: Fucking Lip Gallagher, talking shit about my resume, bragging about beating these NOBODY ass niggas....I can't. Well, I thank him for motivating me because I wasn't motivated at all. Just know, he woke up a sleeping giant. He just got himself killed.